The present invention relates to an electronic clock with a chime system and more particularly to such a clock in which predetermined time signal sequences are electronically reproduced at certain times of the day.
Clocks with chime systems in which the indication of the time is accomplished electronically are known in the art. However, in such clocks, the sequence of acoustic strokes to be generated at specific time periods is accomplished primarily by mechanical means.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel electronic clock with a chime system in which the acoustic signals are also generated exclusively by electronic means and in which the capability to produce different tone signal sequences far exceeds that of known chime systems.